


Fight Against the Heart

by knightinsourarmor



Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Developing Friendships, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: After dealing with an Akuma, Ladybug confesses to Chat Noir that she might be bisexual and into a girl that her friend is in to. Chat Noir tries to give her some advice.For the Fictober prompt: “I told you so”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61
Collections: Fictober20





	Fight Against the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> More continuation!! This time for Kagaminette. I really like Chat and Ladybug talking about relationships and crushes and just being good friends.

The fight against the latest Akuma wasn't going so well. 

It was fairly late at night when Marinette could hear the sounds of distress and destruction. She quickly transformed and hopped out of her bedroom window, her homework forgotten. Honestly, it was nice to have a distraction from doing math. Not that an Akuma attack was good. She could see a figure off in the distance, but it was hard to tell what exactly might be the problem. She'd have to get closer. 

As she headed off towards the destination, of course the Eiffel Tower, she spotted Chat Noir. It was easy for Marinette to leap over and join him. He smiled at her, giving a half-bow in the midst of running and jumping. "M'lady. Looks like we got a pretty nasty one tonight. And just when I was about to get the high score."

Marinette rolled her eyes at Chat, but he wasn't wrong about the first part. This Akuma seemed to have fire powers and was desperately trying to burn everything down around her. It was a terrifying sight to behold, but nothing that they couldn't deal with. Or so Marinette thought. Usually a fight like this wasn't a big deal but as they got closer and started to interact with the Akuma possessed girl, Marinette discovered what it was that had set her off. 

"They told me I was disgusting! That they wanted nothing to do with me. I'll burn it down. I'll burn it all down!"

"Huh. Sounds like she faced a pretty strong rejection."

"That can mess with someone."

"Be careful I don't turn into an Akuma, Bugaboo." 

Marinette rolled her eyes, playfully shoving Chat Noir away from her. She was pretty certain he was joking with her. She knew about his feelings but he never actually seemed like it was something that might invite an Akuma. Not that she had time to be worrying about it as a stream of fire came their way. Marinette leaped out, locking eyes with the girl. She couldn't be any older than them, maybe a bit younger. Her clothes were fire themed but there was something to them that pulled at Marinette's mind. Something familiar. 

"All I wanted was to be loved! Accepted! And they wanted me to hide. I love her! And I'm going to burn as brightly as I can so they can never forget it."

That was when Marinette made her mistakes. She nearly tumbled right into another stream at the words 'I love her' and the revelation of what this girl might have had to deal with recently. She remembered the look on Kagami's face after they had kissed. How she couldn't be open about her feelings, her sexuality. Chat Noir didn't seem to be as effected by the declaration and swept her up into his arms and away. 

"You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You froze there for a moment. Are you sure-"

"Yes I am sure! Let's just finish this. I got homework to take care of." She couldn't think about it right now. She had to finish this and purify the Akuma. Deep down she wished she could do more for this poor girl. To think that it was... well it was hard to say who rejected her for how she felt. Parents, siblings, friends. The person she loved. But it felt too close. Too close to her own thoughts and to what Kagami had said. She had to push it aside. Focus. 

"Lucky charm!"

Marinette didn't remember what exactly lead to the defeat of the Akuma. It felt like the final parts of the fight were all a blur. When the Akuma was gone and the girl was left there, it almost broke her heart. She started to cry and looked up at the two of them. 

"It hurts. Why did they say that to me?"

"I don't know either. People should accept others for who they are. Especially who they love. I'm sorry. I don't know if it'll get easier but you haven't done anything wrong, okay? And one day... one day you'll have people who love you for you." Marinette believed that. Wanted to believe it, needed to believe it. The girl stared at her with such hope, nodding. Marinette wanted to hug her and say it was okay. She understood how it felt, in some ways. It was all so confusing. Before either one could anything, the girl or Chat, Marinette was gone. 

* * *

She had gone home and detransformed. Tikki tried to get her to talk about it. She had been trying since the kiss with Kagami during their fencing practice, but Marinette had shut down any conversations. She felt uncertain, afraid. It was better not to think about it. She wanted to see Kagami again, but she wasn't sure what would happen. What she wanted to happen.

"You shouldn't avoid your feelings Marinette!"

"But what if something happens. I don't want to cause any problems. And I know that Adrien probably likes her." Marinette sighed. It was so complicated. She tossed herself onto the bed. It was easier just not to think about it!

"It's not like you're the first Ladybug to feel this way. There have been many Ladybugs and not all of them are the same."

"Others have... fallen for other women?"

"Or other men! Or nonbinary people! And some have been that themselves."

"It's hard to think that I'm not some weird anomaly."

"You never were, Marinette."

That did make Marinette feel better about one part but the rest of it? There was still a lot that she had to deal with. She pulled a pillow over her face to the disappointment of Tikki. The Kwami just sighed and left Marinette to her own devices. Eventually she finished her homework and then went to sleep. Trying not to dwell on the Akuma or her own feelings. 

* * *

Marinette thought maybe that would be the end of it for a time at least, but it turns out the next day brought it back.

She was out on patrol and ran into Chat Noir. She knew that she probably would but that didn't mean she didn't wish she hadn't. He was fine, if annoying sometimes, but he had seen how she reacted to the girl and the Akuma. Marinette was worried about what he might say. What he might ask. 

She didn't want him to catch on so Marinette smiled at him. They chatted a bit and then started their patrol. It seemed like it was going fine. Like perhaps he had forgotten about what had happened. Or maybe he had read the situation wrong. Yeah, that was probably it. Chat Noir was his usual self tonight both charming and obnoxious and it was relieving. Marinette found herself relaxing.

A little too soon.

"We should take a break."

Marinette nodded and eventually they found themselves on the Eiffel Tower. Marinette yawned and stretched, enjoying the view. No matter how many time she had been up here, she still loved it. Especially at night. The night was almost perfect. Warm, just a little chilly, and the sight made Marinette feel at peace. In a chaotic city like Paris, it was nice to have nights like this. With nothing happening.

Chat Noir leaned against the railing, smiling at her. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but.... Are you okay? You were pretty freaked out the other day."

"You're right I don't want to talk about it."

Marinette hated this. She didn't want to be mean to Chat Noir, but it wasn't as if she could just tell him. Right? How would he even react?

"I'm not going to judge you Ladybug. You can tell me anything."

"Not my identity."

"Not that specific one, no."

Marinette sighed, gripping the railing tight. Why did he need to make this so difficult? "I don't know what you mean."

"You'll feel better if you say it."

Chat Noir laughed but he dropped it. He started talking about something else. Which was fine but there was a tension building in Marinette. Something that suddenly came over her. She wasn't sure what it was.

"I like girls!" There it was. Out in the opening. Her words rang out, too loud, too sharp, echoing across the sky. She couldn't look at Chat. Couldn't think of anything else but to keep going. "Or at least there's this girl that I like! She kissed me and I- I want to do it again. I really like her. She's amazing and smart and talented and pretty but- but- I do like boys too. There's this one I can't stop thinking about except now I have someone else on my mind and it's-" She trailed off, finishing her rambling with a short scream. Then she waited to see what happened. If she had ruined her friendship with Chat. 

"Feel better? Got it all out?"

It did feel like a weight had been lifted from her. She had spent so long avoiding saying the words up until now. And now she had said what was building. She liked Kagami. She still liked Adrien. It was complicated and a mess and not so easily resolved but she admitted to it. 

"Yes. I guess I do."

"I told you so." Chat Noir laughed again and leaned over to her. "I told you I wouldn't judge you. You're secret is safe with me milady. Whoever this girl is - and boy - they are quite lucky to have your affections." Marinette groaned but she appreciated it. "Are you worried about what people will think?"

"There's a lot going on. She can't be open about her sexuality and she's kind of dating this guy despite not being interested in him. And that guy is my friend and she's my friend and I don't want to cause problems. I never thought about it before. Liking girls that is. I don't know how my family or friends would react. I like to think they'd be happy for him and be supportive, but I don't know. I'm scared. You saw what happened to that girl after being rejected. I don't want to end up alone."

"You won't. I'm on your side no matter what. We're a team. I love you Ladybug. You're my friend." He bumped shoulders with her. "No matter what, I'll be here for you. Even if no one else is."

Marinette wanted to cry. All this time she had been so worried and it was relieving to have him being so supportive. 

"I don't know what to do."

"Yeah, you're in quite a mess. I think being honest is a good start. Tell the girl how you feel."

It was Marinette's turn to laugh. "That's not so easy Chat. Although I'm sure she'll be happy to know. I don't want hurt my friend though. I know he likes her a lot."

"It can be rough but if she doesn't actually want to be dating him, then it's only going to end in heartbreak anyways. You might be doing him a favor." 

She hadn't thought about it like that. There was still much more to say. To think about. But Chat climbed up on the railing and extended a hand. 

"Let's go patrol some more. There's no rush." 

Marinette took his head and they headed out. She didn't know what she was going to do next. If she'd be able to confess to Kagami or tell her family that she's bisexual, but for now, she was happy. For now she had this.


End file.
